


Hyungwon on the streets, H-One in the sheets~

by mkhhhx



Series: Drop the bass [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: :), Also do you remember Siwoo from Monsta X-ray?, Babysitter MInhyuk, Babysitting, Bartender Kihyun, Changkyun is just doing his own thing, Did I mention Dj Hyungwon?, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, H-One, Hyunwoo the buff guy, I meant gym instructor, Jooheon won't appear much, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, No I Didn't, Promise, Shameless Smut, Single Parents, Single dad Hyungwon, Yeah that's the little guy, and Hoseok the yoga instructor, don't mind him, he gotta write his thesis, i think that's all, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: H-ONE, the hottest Dj around town and local friendly single dad needs a new babysitter to take care of his son while he's at work. Who would be better than Jooheon's suggestion?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers! This is mainly a fic written to take my mind off finals and estimated to be around 5 chapters long (but we'll see). I'm already working on other chapters, so updates will come soon. Enjoy!

The bodies moving to the rhythm, the smoke and the frantic lights, the smell of sweat and alcohol. The atmosphere is more intoxicating than the beverages served at the bar. And then, the beat drops.

Hyungwon’s body moves on its own, accustomed to the music. Past his deck, there’s nothing more than a dark sea of people, alive for a few more hours, for as long as he wishes to. Kihyun brings him shots and he doesn’t question the content. They burn his throat and his fingers don’t work as delicately as before, but it doesn’t matter, everyone is drunk and he’s pretty sure they wouldn’t even notice “Barbie girl” playing. He chuckles to himself, thinking he should try it sometime.

It’s almost time to close, only a few customers still on the dance floor when someone is standing beside him, a bottle of whiskey in hand and the other very boldly on his ass. The stranger would earn a punch or two if Hyungwon was sober, but he is not and the guy is actually hot. They are both just standing there, checking each other out for a while. Red hair, contact lenses and dark ripped jeans with a handsome face make a fatal combination. The man leans closer and Hyungwon considers giving in right there but regains some of his composure and signs him to wait for a while nearby.

It gets an other half an hour and many, many provocative glances from the man for the club to close and when he is given permission to go, it must be around four in the morning, he stumbles to  the exit, finding the charming man leaning on the wall, smoking and scrolling down his phone.

“Hey” The man slowly lifts his gaze to reveal a wide grin on his face, throwing the cigarette away.

“I’m a big fan of yours” He says calmly, moving closer a faint hint of expensive perfume under layers of sweat and cheap alcohol. It’s been so long until the last time Hyungwon got actually laid, the time he made out with that guy who later passed out doesn’t count, he stopped counting days after the sixth month.

They start kissing, the man’s fingers everywhere, around his neck and down his torso, stopping on his waist to break the kiss and catch his breath. “I’m Minhyuk” he says through chapped and wet lips. “Hyungwon” he answers, having the urge to do a handshake or something of the short, but instead he pulls Minhyuk close again, to trail down the veins on his neck with open mouthed kisses. It gets even better when Minhyuk whispers in his ear something suspiciously sounding like “Let’s go to my house” and hails a taxi.

Hands are barely kept to themselves on the short ride and Hyungwon pays, being dragged out of the car and into an apartment building. He doesn’t have much time to appreciate the design of the new-looking flat, cornered in the elevator, the cold surface of a mirror on his back and Minhyuk clumsily popping open his shirt buttons. They make it inside and fall on the couch, the first flat and soft surface on their way.

Minhyuk is strong enough to push Hyungwon down and straddle his legs with ease, shirts mostly opened and once he decides he can see enough of Hyungwon’s chest, he moves down to experimentally palm him through his pants, sliding down the fly. Hyungwon responds involuntary, lifting his knees, making Minhyuk land on his lower stomach and he grips him by the collar for one more heated kiss. Minhyuk is grinding on him, erection more than noticeable and Hyungwon is determined to have them both out of their pants soon.

Which doesn’t really happen, because Minhyuk seems to be really enjoying himself, nested at the end of the couch, licking Hyungwon’s dick, spreading the precum all over it with a finger, getting his put aside underwear all sticky, but hygiene is the least of their priorities at the moment. Hyungwon is not the most patient and even more when he’s horny, shoving a free hand in his back pocket and taking out his wallet, happy to find the condom and small lube pack still intact in there.

Minhyuk is quite feisty, taking the lube from Hyungwon’s hands and practically purring that he’ll give him a good show. And he does indeed. Propelling his body with one hand steady on Hyungwon’s torso, his other hand reaches between his legs kneeling on the sides of the body underneath him. Hyungwon makes a move to stroke the erection, just centimeters away from his own but Minhyuk shoos his hand away. Hyungwon can’t really see what’s going on, but he can hear Minhyuk panting, the lewd sounds of lube between skin and he feels precum dripping on his belly.

Minhyuk removes his hand, seemingly pleased with the stretching, stroking Hyungwon a couple of times and rolling the condom on him. Hyungwon originally didn’t want to come out as needy, but he is moaning with the lightest of pressure now, pretty sure he won’t last much.

Minhyuk coats his member with lube and in a swift motion he is on him, teasing his entrance with the head before lowering his body, eyes closed, sweat running down his smooth skin. Hyungwon doesn’t move until Minhyuk starts grinding on him, moving his hips in circular, torturously slow motions.

They easily fall into a rhythm, getting faster until it becomes erratic, Hyungwon meeting the other’s hips halfway, fucking him deep, knowing he’s hitting Minhyuk’s prostate from the way his pelvis stutters, his breath hitches and profanities slip through his beautiful lips. Minhyuk’s waist is already bruised, crescents forming in the place Hyungwon’s nails dig and so are Hyungwon’s collarbones and chest.

Hyungwon lifts his upper body, supported by the back of the couch, Minhyuk still bouncing on his lap, both unable to form words whimpering into each other’s mouths, as they share a sloppy kiss. Minhyuk’s erection is being rubbed between their bodies, the friction sending him over the edge, his walls tightening around Hyungwon, who feels teeth sinking into his shoulder as they both reach their orgasms, moving until the oversensitivity makes his pleasure turn into pain.

The rest is cloudy, Hyungwon removing himself and Minhyuk bringing some wet wipes and throwing the condom away not even having the chance to properly catch his breath. Hyungwon is still on the couch and Minhyuk takes a seat on a chair facing him, smiling shyly now.

“That was…wow…” Hyungwon nods lazily, he could use a good sleep. “Want some coffee?” Minhyuk offers. With a quick look around Hyungwon spots a window, the first rays of the day already lightening the apartment. He looks at his watch and panics.

“I need to get going” He stands up and takes his jacket, buttoning himself and fixing his hair the best he can. “Thank you, Minhyuk” he adds, running out of the door to find a taxi.

Luckily, he has everything with him, wallet, keys and phone on the way back. He checks himself in the lobby mirror one last time, presentable enough. He unlocks the front door, the house quiet as ever. He gets into the bathroom to wash his hands and brush his teeth and then proceeds to check the bedroom. Just as he thought, two figures are peacefully snoring on his bed.

He’s about to close the door and sit in the living room when there is a shriek, a loud thud and then more noise. “Daddy?” Siwoo runs to his open arms. He lifts the boy and Siwoo’s small hands tighten around his neck.  
“I missed dad!” Hyungwon presses a soft kiss to the boy’s forehead, his much wanted and needed nap long forgotten. “I missed my baby koala too, let’s start breakfast, will you help dad?” Siwoo flails his chubby arms excitedly and Hyungwon lets him back down, just in time to catch Jooheon exiting the bedroom, not bothering to hide a big noisy yawn.

  
“Good morning hyung” the younger eyes him from head to toe and comes closer “had fun last night?” a playful smirk on his lips. “Work is always fun” Hyungwon carefully answers, he’s pretty sure he’s reeking sex and Jooheon can see very well through him. “Go take a shower, we’ll start breakfast, right Siwoo?” “Hyung makes the best breakfast!” Siwoo shouts, playing with his favourite toy car on a kitchen chair. Hyungwon pats his head and Jooheon’s shoulder, the latter cockily smiling at him, going to the bathroom after taking some clean clothes from his room.

He undresses himself carefully, the tiredness making him dizzy, stepping into the hot shower, his body feeling sore all over. He tries not to recall his three hours ago activities, the least he wants is a boner at the moment. Hyungwon checks himself while washing, finding more bruises that he can possibly count or explain to his son. Thank god Jooheon can distract the four year old until he has the time to apply some make up on the more visible ones.

He gets dressed, listening to the conversation from the kitchen, something about a new cartoon with flying animals, Jooheon mostly agreeing to Siwoo’s very valid points and explaining how the lion passed the river, which by the way makes absolutely no sense. He joins them on the floor, because they felt like eating their cereal there, with Siwoo’s soldiers and dolls. He doesn’t follow the conversation, eyelids heavy even with a bowl in hand.

Jooheon gently shakes him away, Siwoo already playing with his castle a couple meters away. “Hyung, can we talk for a bit?” “Hyungwon makes the superhuman feat to stand up and sit on a chair, Jooheon following suit. “So” he starts, “I love Siwoo with all my heart and I think he likes me too, but”, “Siwoo sees you as a perfect big brother” Hyungwon interrupts.

“Let me finish hyung. So I need to take more shifts at work and also I have my thesis, it’ll be difficult to keep Siwoo”.

“I see...” Hyungwon was waiting for something like this to happen sooner or later, he just hadn’t thought what would happen next.

“I have a friend, he studies to be a kindergarten teacher and could use something like a babysitting job, he’s very good with kids and I trust him, would you consider meeting and talking about him keeping Siwoo when you work?”  
Hyungwon doesn’t even need to think twice about it, he trusts Jooheon, he was more than better with him and primarily Siwoo the last three years. He’ll trust his suggestion too.

Jooheon doesn’t stay for long, has to study and become successful and rich as Siwoo always says. There is a little bit of whining when Jooheon actually steps out of the door but Siwoo soon remembers that dad is there and they have the whole Sunday to themselves.

They start by having a drawing competition, Siwoo winning, making a much better lion than Hyungwon, both rolling on the carpet in a tickling fight after. It’s time for a snack and they have the ingredients for pancakes with melted chocolate, so they go for it. Hyungwon had also bought their favorite juice and they decide to sit on the table this time.

“Daddy?”

“Yes? He swallows his huge bite to wipe Siwoo’s mouth before he starts talking and staining his new duck-themed pajamas.

“Did dad fought with an other kid?”

“What?” Siwoo lifts his hand to point at Hyungwon’s collarbone, where a big purple hickey has formed. He laughs nervously.

“No little one, I just…I had an accident, because I wasn’t careful.”

“What accident?” Well damn kids and their dedication when wanting fulfilling answers.

“I climbed on a chair and fell, that’s why we never climb on chairs”

“Oh” Siwoo simply exclaims turning again to his plate.

One thing Hyungwon shares with his son, is his love for sleep, must be in the genes. They go into Hyungwon’s room, Siwoo’s is mostly used to store toys, his bed rarely touched and Siwoo brings his favourite dinosaurs to nap with them under the pink soft duvet they both love.

Hyungwon is awoken much later, early afternoon if he had to guess by his phone, the ringtone echoing through the room, miraculously not waking Siwoo. He gets out of the bed to find the device, and answers, still half-asleep.

“Good evening, mister Chae?”

“Yeah, who’s that?” he looks at the screen but the number is not a known one.

“I think Jooheon mentioned me, I’m…”

“Oh, yes, yes, do you want to come here around Wednesday evening to talk?”

“Sounds great!”

“I’ll send you my address in a message.”

“Thank you!”

“See you, bye.”

Without much thought, he cuddles Siwoo again to catch up on his sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much going on here, just fluff and some yoga :)

The week goes by like any other, with alarms from 6 to 7 every morning, the grumpy Chaes getting dressed and making breakfast: milk for Siwoo and coffee for dad, toasts and fruits. Hyungwon is about to carry his son’s bag but Siwoo insists he’s old and strong enough to carry it himself and so he does, walking hand to hand the short way to the kindergarten. Hyungwon kisses Siwoo’s temple, watching him run inside to play with the other kids and stays in the entrance a little longer than necessary, chatting with one of the teachers, who may or may not be flirting with him.

He has plenty of time and not so much work to do, so he decides on going around the town, to pay the electricity bill and then stop by the gym, holding the biggest caramel macchiato with extra whipped cream served around. Τhe boy in the reception, playing on his phone, looks up, putting it away in his pocket. “How can I help you sir?”  Hyungwon smiles sympathetically, he must be new here. “Where’s Hyunwoo?” “Boss’s upstairs, I think at the weight section.” He thanks Changkyun, as his name tag states and takes the stairs to the second floor, where Hyunwoo is facing the wall mirror, two sets of weighs on each hand, like it’s nothing.

“I keep telling you to invest in an elevator Hyunwoo.” The large man turns around, with his signature smile and lets down the weights, sitting on a machine Hyungwon doesn’t want to know what’s used for. They don’t talk much, mostly enjoying each other’s company, with no people around. Hyungwon knows the gym is packed at evenings, with all sorts of people, from professional bodybuilders to old ladies walking on the treadmills, but hardly anyone is there at the mornings and Hyunwoo can do his routine undisturbed.

A big part of the gym’s success is because of the man climbing down the stairs half an hour later, in booty shorts, a shirt leaving nothing to imagination and an army of middle-aged women behind him. He spots Hyungwon and excitedly approaches the pair, dramatically wiping his sweat with the towel he keeps around his neck. Instead of greeting like a civilized human being, he goes for a smack on Hyungwon’s shoulder, which definitely hurts and makes some coffee spill out.

“Came to build muscles at least?”

“No, I was talking to Hyunwoo, if you excuse us.”

“I am your best friend!”

“Who told you that?”

“You, six years ago on our graduation party downing vodka”

“Doesn’t count”

“You hurt me”

Hyunwoo watches amused their casual exchange, from the bench he lays on to resume his work out, Hyungwon feeling like he should cover Hoseok, because with every move he flexes more and with every flex the piece of cloth on his chest is about to run away for good.

“The hell were you doing?” Hyungwon points to the general direction of the ladies leaving the floor. “Oh, that’s my new yoga class, you should try it, we’ll give you a free trial, right?” Hyunwoo offers an approving thumbs up. Hyungwon doesn’t even consider it and moves on to anything else discussable, like how Jooheon, Hyunwoo’s cousin cannot keep babysitting Siwoo and he’s gonna meet with a guy for the work that afternoon. 

Later, the boy from the reception brings them three smoothies, Hoseok’s beloved as he mentions and they talk about how cute their new employee is and Hyunwoo makes a remark about Hoseok being into him and goes downstairs to make monthly reports on their financials. Hoseok doesn’t comment further on it and Hyungwon really would rather not know, he never asked much about his friend’s personal life after high school, he would be informed when the time was right anyway.

He’s had enough of Hoseok demonstrating his yoga abilities and also it’s time to go, reminding his friends they are always welcome to the club and next time they can bring Changkyun too, leaving the rest of his smoothie for Hyunwoo and waking back to his home instead of taking the bus, it’s a warm day and he enjoys his weekly window shopping.

He gets back home with a new shirt for him and a matching one for Siwoo, because his son loves being “fashionable like daddy” and they look awesome walking together like this. He then starts cooking something easy, chicken with rice and he can put together some sauce later and the time passes easily until he has to be out again to collect a very tired Siwoo, who clings to him all the way back home, telling a story about his day until he’s fast asleep and drooling on Hyungwon’s shoulder. Hyungwon makes a mental note to ask the rest of the story later, it was funny.

They arrive back home and Siwoo gets notably more lively after smelling the food. They sit to eat, talking about each other’s days and Siwoo frowns because it has been really long since he saw uncles Ho and Woo and he really likes them. Then, it’s time for Siwoo to draw and play in the living room, while Hyungwon works on a new article he has due the next week, for his blog, one of the most known around. This time it’s about a new street festival and he has to call the organiser for an interview.

He hasn’t been working for long, barely past his prologue when the doorbell rings. Siwoo looks up from his castle, which he wanted to destroy with his dragon to save the queen, but neither go to the door. Hyungwon reminds himself he’s the adult and takes the few steps to the door, opening just a crack, a somewhat familiar figure on the other side.

“Hello, I’m Minhyuk!”

“I know” Hyungwon hisses “what are you doing here?”

The man looks at him and for a moment there is just confusion on his face, replaced by something more complex.

“Hyungwon?” He finally opens the door more, but still not enough to be inviting.

“What are you doing here?” He asks again in full volume, drawing Siwoo’s attention.

“I’m the babysitter, Jooheon’s friend?”

“Oh”

“Jooheon hyung?” Siwoo pokes his father’s leg to get past it and see who’s behind the door.

Hyungwon finally opens up, allowing Minhyuk inside, the younger man taking his shoes off and smiling sheepishly at the duo.

“Who’s that daddy?”

“I am Minhyuk, Jooheon hyung’s friend.” He says, moving closer to the boy.

“Where is Jooheon hyung?”

“He has to study for school” Minhyuk sits on a light green, apparently not for adults plastic chair, now being on the same eye level with the boy.

“A lot?”

“Uh-huh” Minhyuk nods, with a big and bright smile.

Hyungwon is still next to the door, awestruck with how relaxed the other man seems. He weights the possibilities. He had an one night stand with his son’s to be babysitter, does that mean Minhyuk is inadequate for the position? No, because automatically that would mean he’s not a good enough father, just the other side of the same coin. He decides to give it a go.

“Do you want coffee?”

“Juice would do.”

Siwoo’s eyes light up, “Minhyuk hyung is awesome and he drinks juice, I drink juice too, I’m awesome too!”  
Hyungwon fights back a chuckle.

“Why is Minhyuk hyung awesome?” he asks, taking out the juice from the fridge and pouring it to colorful glasses.

“Because he has red hair” Siwoo answers, like it’s the most obvious thing in the whole world. Hyungwon has little options but to agree.

The evening goes surprisingly well, Minhyuk being very professional in a kind of playful way, the perks or working with kids. They exchange some information, Minhyuk is a third year education student in a local university and has worked with kids many times before and moreover has recommendation letters from previous employers who seemed very pleased with his work. Hyungwon is a freelance reporter, founder and main writer of an infamous local blog and also works as a DJ in one of the hottest clubs every Friday and Saturday night, not that Minhyuk doesn’t know that of course.

They agree to meet again on Friday, an hour before Hyungwon leaves for work, to go over the last details and shake hands when Hyungwon and Siwoo are about to see Minhyuk off their home. Siwoo is sleepy by that time, he burned himself out playing with Minhyuk earlier but is still excited, Jooheon long forgotten. He tells again and again how much he likes Minhyung, Hyungwon correcting him, insisting it’s Minhyuk-hyung. Even Jooheon took a couple of weeks, treats and new toys for Siwoo to start liking him, but it was the first time he would be away from his dad and he hadn’t started kindergarten yet or, it’s just that Minhyuk has a special charm, but Hyungwon won’t admit it.

Soon, Friday evening comes and after their nap, Siwoo is up and running around the house in his underwear, gathering his toys and books and markers, because he claims Minhyung should find the place clean and tidy. Hyungwon doesn’t know where this came from, probably some show Siwoo watches but neither complains, taking his time to bathe, find clothes and put on some make up. Siwoo enters the room just in time to offer his opinion on his dad’s earrings and they chose an other pair together. Thankfully, Siwoo accepted easily that he cannot get his ears pierced yet and doesn’t want to look like Hyungwon in that aspect too. By the time Siwoo is properly dressed, in pajama pants and a plain light blue shirt and red socks, Minhyuk is out of the door, with his best smile and a box in his hands.

Hyungwon lets him in, examining the box first and Minhyuk himself secondly.

“What’s that?”

Minhyuk leans down towards Siwoo, saying he got them donuts, making the boy jump on him in joy. The student is wearing a simple pair of sweats and a black shirt, his eyes their natural brown warm color. They sit for a while talking about what Siwoo can and cannot eat and his general program, even though Minhyuk looks like the type to sneak snacks and pinky promise with Siwoo they won’t tell Hyungwon.

He writes down some contact numbers and explains each to Minhyuk: his own, the club’s, Kihyun, Hoseok, Hyunwoo, Jooheon and his parents, who are not to be contacted unless on the rare occasion nobody else is answering. He has also a spare closet shelve with a clean towel, which Minhyuk can use in case he wants to have extra clothes or other belongings with him, same with a place for his toothbrush, both previously Jooheon’s. 

Hyungwon puts on his leather jacket, ready to go, catching in the corner of his eye Minhyuk staring at him. He opens the box, left on the kitchen counter and takes a donut with powdered sugar from it, eating it slowly and licking his lips after finishing it. He notices how smoothly Minhyuk has moved beside him, offering a napkin. Hyungwon takes it to properly clean his mouth, ignoring Minhyuk’s eyes still on him.

“You’ll spoil him” he comments, pointing at Siwoo who’s watching television.

“I’ll spoil you both” Minhyuk offers with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

“First one is on the house.”

Hyungwon drinks in one big gulp the first shot of the night, the bar not open yet, just him fixing his equipment, Kihyun the bartender who’s in a good mood and a cleaner mopping the dancefloor.

“I thought all of them were”

“We gotta make profit”

“I work here”

“That’s even better”  
Hyungwon lifts an eyebrow, looking away from his laptop screen, contemplating whether the smaller man is being serious, probably not.

“Do you know how many people pay for your shots? You have a lifetime supply by now”

“Really? You never told me about it”

“I did, thirty seconds ago.”

Kihyun is fluent at talking shit and Hyungwon at sassing him out and they pretend to like each other for the sake of their shared workspace and fat salaries. Kihyun is in his usual classy black and white-shirt and bowtie while Hyungwon prefers his old leather jacket and black jeans. Some eyeliner and a dark shirt do wonders to his tips, as well as some lip biting from time to time.

He checks the main playlist again, all of the newest hits are there, remixed and boosted by him, accompanied by some older club tracks and simpler dancing beats. Part of his work is to communicate with the crowd in a special way. Knowing when to slow down and drop the bass, when to play the catchiest songs of the season and when the clubbers have little life left in them and the party is about to end. His good feeling and prediction of people’s moods played a crucial part in keeping his job and becoming successful in it and he is quite proud of it. 

Some years ago, he worked in three different clubs, most nights of the week and organized everything from school parties to weddings. He traveled a lot more, meeting other Djs, musicians, singers and producers in all kinds of events. He had discounts in clubs without even giving his name. After Siwoo, everything changed, not necessarily in a bad way. He learned to enjoy both his life at home and the nights he spends at the club.

The first customers arrive, schoolgirls who either have fake IDs or were escorted by their older friends and boyfriends. It doesn’t matter really and he’s not the one to judge, he has drank more liquor with a fake ID than legally himself. Some slow paced pop songs are perfect for a smooth start, until tipsy young adults start flooding the dancefloor.

They share usual glances with Kihyun, that everything is okay, they are all good, and nobody is causing a commotion. A system they developed after having to deal with drunk men and more rarely women, insisting on taking their phone numbers or wanting all sorts of attention. Each knows by body language now when the other is comfortably speaking or even flirting with someone and when it does it out of politeness and could use a distraction for the bothersome patron. Thankfully, their boss is an expert in dealing with these situations and they never had any major issues.

He feels the vibrations through his body, the dancefloor now almost suffocating and he tries his new remix. The dancers seem more than happy and he keeps it up, turning the volume to the edge between extremely loud music and pure noise, the thick walls of the building are doing a great work at not letting even a whisper escape.

The schoolgirls are close to his deck and he makes eye contact, smirking, messing his hair, giving them a taste of Magic Mike, except that he’s not gonna strip anytime soon, at least for them. “And then for whom are you gonna strip Hyungwon?” His inner voice asks, innocently. He tries to ignore that little voice and the image of the answer, because he is still at work, even if works includes partying, it’s still serious. Rounds of shots arrive, making his thoughts partly uncontrollable and he has to admit to himself that Minhyuk was a very good one night stand and could be a two or more night stand.

He shakes his head, because mentioned man at said moment is home with his four year old precious son and also he needs to change the beat soon. He forces himself to focus on something else, like how Kihyun is bobbing his head up, down and sideways to the rhythm, probably humming happily to himself making something very fancy looking, shaking it spectacularly in front of two mesmerized men. Kihyun may have small and delicate hands, but he sure can use them. His not drinking on the job policy also helps, Hyungwon supposes.

Much later, when everyone has left, the employees gather in the back room, the boss in a good mood, drinking his champagne and telling them it was one of their best Fridays of the year and if they keep up the good work they are all gonna get a raise soon. Hyungwon, takes a glass himself and giggles to something he didn’t even understand, but everyone around him is happy and he has no reason not to.

He waits for Kihyun o gather his things and change into something more comfortable, they share a taxi in the way back because they live close and maybe actually enjoy each other’s aggressive company. Kihyun is quite the clever person and as a barman is supposed to give good advice to drunk people, just what Hyungwon needs.

“Hey hyung?”

“Yeah, we’re leaving, I’m almost done” Kihyun says, in the middle of putting on a polo shirt.

“No, it’s not that.” Hyungwon receives a questioning look.

“Then?”

“Is it bad to have sex with Siwoo’s babysitter?”

“You what?” Kihyun is now clearly startled, all of his caring instincts kicking in.

“Before I employed him, remember that guy…”

“The red head?”

“Yes!” Bless Kihyun and his good memory.

“And why is he babysitting your son?”

“Long story, I’m too tired to tell.”

“Okay, you go home, sleep and we talk first thing tomorrow afternoon”

Hyungwon nods and the rest of the way back is spend in comforting silence.

He does the best he can to be quiet entering his home, moving around with his phone’s flashlight. Siwoo is peacefully sleeping on Minhyuk’s chest, in his son’s room, somehow fitting in the single bed just fine.  He doesn’t bother much with removing make-up and crashes to his bed.

Hyungwon wakes up a couple hours later, checks his clock, groans and gets up. It’s still very early but he knows sleep won’t come easily to him again and he better get a good bath and fall asleep afterwards or start his morning and take a long nap later in the day.

He steps into the bathroom, washing his teeth while waiting for the warm water to come.

“Good morning” he watches Minhyuk lean on the bathroom door, which was left open, because Hyungwon doesn’t usually close it with only Siwoo around and the man stretches with feline grace. Hyungwon’s mind detects danger and he knows he needs to close that door soon or bad things will happen.

The door closes, at last. By Minhyuk, who steps inside the room, limiting Hyungwon’s space to practically the place he stands and the sink.  
“How was work?” The man smirks and it’s too early in the morning for proper conversation and Minhyuk’s hair is so messy it actually looks hot and he is still puffy and red from sleep and Hyungwon doesn’t need the warm water anymore. He tries to play it cool.

“Nice, how was yours”

“We can talk about it later”

“Why not now?”

“Shh”

Minhyuk’s long finger traces a line from Hyungwon’s lips, to his chest, stopping there, until he uses his palm to push the other man back, Hyungwon’s hands gripping the sink, his dick twitching in his now very tight pants. He can blame it on Minhyuk, lack of proper sleep, the hangover, everything really. So he gives in.

He kisses Minhyuk back, feeling the electricity and every nerve in his body respond sending all the pleasure to his lower stomach. Minhyuk doesn’t seem to be any better, his erection rubbing on Hyungwon’s tight. They take no time with teasing and they are both out of their clothes in seconds, Hyungwon running his hands down the other’s body, appreciating the soft skin and hard muscles underneath.

A leg sneaks its way between Hyungwon’s and most of his dignity is gone.

“Will you fuck me bended on the sink Hyungwon?” Minhyuk pleads, making way for Hyungwon to step and change their positions. Hyungwon opens the top shelve, taking out a box of condoms and a bottle of lube, leaving them inside the sink and enjoying Minhyuk, looking at the mirror above the sink with half lidded eyes, spreading his legs.

Hyungwon coats his fingers in lube, stroking his own member at first, until Minhyuk notices and whimpers. The first two fingers slide in with so much ease Hyungwon is pretty sure Minhyuk was prepared for this.

“Have you been playing with yourself?” Hyungwon whispers, nipping Minhyuk’s earlobe.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you fucking me the whole week.” He moans arching his back.

The third finger takes some more time and Hyungwon would enjoy teasing and discovering all the small sounds the man beneath him can produce if he didn’t want to be inside him so badly. He rubs Minhyuk’s prostate and watches him jerk forward, his head resting on the wall, his mouth open, lips bitten and wet.

It weirdly feels more intimate than their previous time, Hyungwon asks for permission and Minhyuk smiles, already looking fucked to bliss. Hyungwon moves slowly, experimentally, until Minhyuk is asking to be wrecked, fast and hard and who is he not to obey. He is actually concerned about being heard, Minhyuk making delicious high pitched noises, groaning and keeping Hyungwon informed of how much he enjoys it.

Hyungwon scratches Minhyuk’s back, his nails leaving angry red marks, making then man shiver under his touch. He places a hand on Minhyuk’s chest, making him stand straight, his fingers traveling to his neck, propelling his chin and they both look at their reflections at the mirror, until Hyungwon presses his fingers on Minhyuk’s neck, making him shudder, his eyes rolling and closing, his body responsive to Hyungwon’s touch.

Minhyuk’s breath hitches, a cry caught in his throat and Hyungwon is moving two digits inside his mouth, feeling the older man sucking, engulfing them until he gags and opens his mouth to take a breath. Minhyuk seems to be at the edge, about to come and Hyungwon wraps his other hand around his member’s head, feeling Minhyuk’s knees buckling, his eyes opening widely as the thrusts turn deep and slow, Minhyuk begging for his release.

Hyungwon bites down his shoulder, breaking the skin and tasting blood, sucking until he’s sure it’ll stay, feeling him tremble, overwhelmed and helpless, his elbows on the sink, supporting his whole body, his legs gone limp long ago. He feels Minhyuk’s walls tighten and strokes his penis in time, feeling the orgasm ripping through him.

Minhyuk collapses on the sink, but soon he is again up, facing Hyungwon and kneeling in front of him, hurriedly throwing away the condom and taking the head in his lips, moving one hand around Hyungwon’s shaft and the other folding his balls.

Hyungwon comes, on Minhyuk’s neck and torso, his hands pulling on his red strands. They are both panting, Minhyuk on the floor and Hyungwon sitting on the toilet seat.

“We need a bath” Hyungwon suggests and Minhyuk nods. 

It’s not as awkward as it would seem, showering together, Minhyuk’s playful nature surfacing again. He even picks Siwoo’s shampoo, claiming it smells better than Hyungwon’s and earns a handful of bubbles. There is not much warm water left but nobody complains about it.

Just in time they are out and about to go grab some clothes, they hear footsteps from outside and a voice calling for them.

“Minhyung? Daddy? Are you using the toilet?”

“Minhyuk?” Hyungwon starts “do you have any class about explaining situations like this to toddlers?”

And Minhyuk laughs wholeheartedly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving on with the plot, wow!

“Okay, what happened?”

It’s 8.30 in the morning and Hyungwon had just left the kindergarten, when he received a message from Hoseok, stating he needed to meet at a café near the gym. Hyungwon arrives and spots easily the blond mess that is Hoseok’s head.

He orders and takes a seat, mildly concerned because Hoseok looks like he’s been crying and not the –I saw the cutest puppy you should have seen it too- kind of crying. He is for once wearing a decent shirt and long pants, just dozing off.

“Hoseok” he tries, feeling sympathy as it’s been ages since he last saw Hoseok like this and he won’t be able to handle it if he starts actually crying.

“Hyungwon” he starts, voice cracking and alright, that’s actually serious and he’s gonna hurt whoever caused it.  “I fucked up” he continues and then stares at his lukewarm coffee for two whole minutes.

“Please explain, I’m getting worried”. Hoseok takes a deep breath, folding the napkins nervously. “Yesterday it was my turn to close the gym”, Hyungwon hums “and I was left alone with Changkyun”. Hyungwon now doesn’t like where this is going at all.

“We met at the locker room, he was getting ready to go and I kind of cornered him” He gulps looking absolutely helpless.  “He told me he is straight” Hyungwon thinks that’s alright, it has happened before, Hoseok is just a bit sensitive. “And then we kissed” Oh. “and I went down on him” Oh. God.

“And then we kissed some more and he seemed to enjoy it Hyungwon and…and then he run away and hasn’t answer any calls or texts, what do I do, help me.” Now Hyungwon needs to be the rational one.

“Does Hyunwoo know about this?”

“I called and said I’m ill and to cancel my classes” Understandable.

“If he said he’s straight but willingly did this, he’s probably in denial, give him time.”

“What if he hates me and doesn’t want to see me ever again?”

“Just give it time Hoseok, nobody on this earth can hate you.”

He feels kind of sorry, it’s a really shitty thing to happen to someone and orders Hoseok’s favorite smoothie, his coffee now cold and tasteless. They try talking for other things but Hoseok’s eyes are getting red and he starts stress eating chocolate cookies, now feeling guilty for his silhouette too and Hyungwon knows it’s one of the days he needs to keep him close.

They go together to collect Siwoo later in the day, the boy clinging to Hoseok the whole way home, playing the question game. One question for Siwoo and one question for uncle Ho. Hyungwon watches the interaction, just a bit jealous that his son paid close to no attention to him but otherwise happy they are having fun and Hoseok’s mind is distracted.

“Can I be strong like uncle?”

“If you eat a lot and play a lot.” Hoseok giggles, Siwoo on his shoulders, holding him steady by his feet.

“Dad says I can be tall like him if I drink milk”

“Dad is always right” What a time to be alive Hyungwon thinks.

They make a quick stop to get burgers from a nearby restaurant because nobody is patient enough for cooking and when they get home, Siwoo is in charge of the movie while the two men take out plates and get the short living room table ready. Hyungwon even makes popcorn and they pile up on the couch to watch the minions, for the ninth time this month.

Half an hour in, Hyungwon has fallen asleep, Hoseok and Siwoo commenting on the movie and laughing right next to him, stealing his fries. When the ending credits start rolling, Siwoo climbs down from Hoseok’s lap and the couch and goes into his room, without telling anything. Hoseok keeps an eye on him, searching between his toys.

He comes back holding a big puppy plushy, the one Hoseok bought him for his last birthday.

“What is that?” He asks curiously, helping Siwoo climb back up on the couch.

“Do you want to play?”

“Of course, we can play whatever you want, but let’s not wake up dad, let’s go to your room, but aren’t you sleepy too?”

“I am. But you are sad and if we play we will be happy again.”

Hoseok is about to ask how Siwoo knows he is sad, but then, kids and dogs always know, so he follows Siwoo and they play with his big castle, taking turns between handling the king with his soldiers and the evil witch with her dragons.

Hyungwon finds them later like this, sprawled on the mat reading a story and it’s one of those rare moments he feels blessed to have Hoseok still in his live after all those years. He makes coffee and prepares some snacks, watching the afternoon news.

He and Hoseok were even closer back right after high school, even about to start dating but neither was mature enough to actually make a big first step towards it. Looking at his life now, he doesn’t regret anything, he is just curious about how things would have turned out. He would still have his career probably, but not his son.

Said son is now running on his legs, hugging him and Hyungwon gets the message and hands him a bowl of strawberries he was preparing. Hoseok gets his coffee, hugging Hyungwon from behind, resting his head on his shoulder. Hyungwon pokes his biceps, which as huge as they are, wouldn’t hurt anyone. Hoseok is a precious buff human being.

Their moment is disrupted by Hoseok’s phone “I need a cha cha boy” ringtone and Hyungwon needs to ban Jay Park from the house because it’s too early for Siwoo to have such experiences. Hoseok answers and Hyungwon watches as his face gets white as a sheet and then bright red again, in a span of thirty seconds.

Hoseok tucks his phone in his pocket and jolts to the door, to wear his shoes. Before leaving he lifts Siwoo up and squishes him until he complains and then just says

“Changkyun called, said he’s sorry, we’ll go talk, I’ll text you later, love you, bye” and off he goes. 

Hyungwon wakes up to a delicious smell on a Sunday morning. He turns around, to find the bed empty. And he panics, because Siwoo should be there, next to him. Then he remembers that he saw him sleeping in the next room with Minhyuk, when he arrived from the club earlier. He smiles to himself, he misses sleeping with his son, the boy wanting to sleep alone more and more these days, he’s growing older so fast and soon he’ll develop common sense and start having legit arguments. Or it’s just Hyungwon overthinking it again. With a groan he gets up to see what’s going on in his house.

Minhyuk is in the kitchen, in front of a pan and Siwoo is near him, on a chair seemingly doing something in a deep plate. Hyungwon watches them, making an omelet, Minhyuk taking Siwoo’s little hands into his own and helping him serve it in plates, three of them. There is bacon and donuts and cake, Hyungwon doesn’t remember buying them and then the duo are making coffee and hot chocolate.

“Siwoo, go wake up daddy” Minhyuk says and Siwoo is ready to run across the living room when he spots Hyungwon on his door and instead goes to him, pulling his pants.

“Daddy, Minhyung and me made breakfast”

Hyungwon pats his head and goes to the kitchen, avoiding Minhyuk’s gaze. It’s been seven weeks, since they did…things in the bathroom and even if they joke around and are comfortable while they are both in the house, there is always something more in the air.

When Minhyuk is there, playing with Siwoo, talking with him, watching television, Hyungwon feels something long forgotten, more than happiness. It’s all so domestic, cosy, warm. He misses this and thinks he could and want to get used to it. But Minhyuk probably doesn’t, he’s studying, he has friends and many more people and a whole future. Hyungwon has much, but also a child and it’s his priority and a big part of his future.

They spend the morning all together, watching cartoons, Siwoo inviting Minhyuk to stay for lunch too. When Siwoo is at the other end of the room, playing with his toys, Minhyuk gets closer to Hyungwon, who’s curled on the couch, at the verge of sleep.

“Can I ask a question?”

“Go ahead”

“What about his mother?”  
Hyungwon looks at Siwoo, faintly smiling to himself.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

“It’s okay, do you really want to know?” Minhyuk nods. Only very few close friends know the whole truth, not even his parents, but Minhyuk has the potential to be a close friend. Or something else.

“When I first started as a Dj, around five years ago, there was this girl, she came almost every week and at some point I started noticing her”  
Minhyuk looks away and it strikes Hyungwon, their first meeting, Minhyuk telling him he’s a fan.

“We started going out and had a nice relationship generally, we loved each other, we took care of each other, it was dreamy.” Minhyuk’s eyes are soft, his thumb brushing Hyungwon’s, helping him relax.

“Long story short, Siwoo happened and we decided to keep him, her parents were quite supportive, mine not so much. We still not talk unless it’s necessary, I’m all the things they didn’t want me to become. Sorry, I got carried away.”

“It’s okay Hyungwon” Minhyuk offers, in a reassuring whisper.

“After Siwoo was born, we stayed and lived together for about one year, it was very nice. We were exhausted all the time and I still worked and did grocery shopping and cooked but I, we were happy. We didn’t get married, although we were planning to, but we never did.”

“If everything was so nice, why…?” Minhyuk looks at the house and Hyungwon knows the full question, why is he left alone.

“She has a bright mind, she was studying architecture and was offered a position, I don’t really know much, but it was a big opportunity, a project in Japan.”

“She just left you?”

“Not really, I let her go Minhyuk, I knew how much she wanted it, I knew that she loved us, but love sometimes is not enough, that’s why I let her go.”

“Do you still talk?”

“At first we did skype and message a lot, she was feeling guilty for leaving. But after some months she started changing, we talked less, she seemed happier. I was hitting a low point in life, trying to manage work and Siwoo. But it turned out alright, she lives in Japan now, with her husband, they even visited last year. Siwoo does not recognize her, she told him she’s a friend of mine, he never asks for his mum and I’m getting concerned, I don’t want him to be bullied in any way, or feel sad, but the therapist says he’s alright, for the time being”

“I see…”

They stay there, looking at each other, the static from the Tv and Siwoo comforting background noises to their little bubble. Minhyuk opens his mouth and closes it again, regretting it.

“You can ask anything.”

“Do you still love her?”  
Hyungwon hasn’t thought about it, he takes his time to form a proper answer.

“I love the idea of her, I love Siwoo, I love what we had for the brief time it lasted, but no, I don’t love her. “  
  
Minhyuk looks pleased with the answer, cracking a smile.

“Shall we bathe Siwoo and put him to sleep? We woke pretty early today.”

“That’s a good idea, yeah”  
Minhyuk gets up and behind Siwoo, without the boy noticing him and lifts him in the air.

“The bath monster is here! Let’s get fresh and clean!”  
Siwoo squirms in his hold and laughs because it tickles. Hyungwon wants to take a photo, to remember how happy he is at this moment.

Bath time is messy, everyone except Siwoo getting wet and they play with toy ducks and boats until the water goes cold. Hyungwon offers a dry pair of jeans and together they tuck Siwoo for his afternoon nap.

“See you next week” Minhyuk goodbyes.

“Yeah, it was nice today.”

Before he goes, Minhyuk leans in for a kiss, so soft Hyungwon is not sure if he imagined it, but the feeling lingers on his lips for the rest of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

The bell rings and Siwoo is on his feet, his whole body hanging from the door handle in order to open it. It’s Saturday night and he’s been going on about showing Minhyuk his new card memory game the whole day. He didn’t even let Hyungwon play with it, because Minhyuk must be the first to see it, completely ignoring that his dad was the one to buy it for them.

“Jooheon hyung?” Siwoo asks and Jooheon steps in, taking the boy into his arms.

“Missed me?”

“Where is Minhyung?” If Jooheon is hurt he doesn’t show it much, must have been prepared for this.

“Minhyuk hyung has something to do tonight and I’ll stay with you, okay?”

“But I wanna see MInhyung too.”

“You’ll see him next week.”

Siwoo nods and Hyungwon guesses he accepts only because he still doesn’t have a very good sense of time. If he did, he would know how much a week without Minhyuk is, because Hyungwon certainly knows.

When he’s sure Siwoo is not listening, it’s Jooheon interrogation time.

“What happened with Minhyuk?”

“Nothing bad, I can’t tell you much, he just has something important to do tonight and asked me to come in his place.”

“But he’s okay.”

“He’s alright, don’t worry” Jooheon smiles.

“Thank you for coming, Siwoo missed you, he just doesn’t show much, you know how kids are.”

“Minhyuk makes the kids go crazy for him, I don’t know how. And not only the kids hyung.”  
Hyungwon lifts an eyebrow but he doesn’t have an answering advantage this time and so he goodbyes his son, thanks Jooheon one more time and takes the bus to the club.

He listens to Kihyun’s ranting for at least half an hour, starting from properly supplying the bar to how he got stuck in traffic this morning when he had somewhere to be and it all started because they run out of his favorite vodka. They have like thirty other kinds of vodka and the customers can’t even tell the difference in the taste, but no, Kihyun can’t take that, he demands at least a hundred bottles until next weekend from their boss and the man just shrugs muttering he’ll take care of it. Hyungwon can foresee their peaceful boss having a heart attack or something from the smoking and alcohol and Kihyun taking his place, tyrannically ruling the club.

Luckily the first patrons arrive and he needs to start playing some good music, leaving Kihyun to talk to himself or to his shaker. Soon the club is filled with people and Hyungwon actually enjoys watching them get shit faced. Until they start puking it is. A cute girl comes close and asks him also known as shouting into his ear to play Starboy by The Weekend, the song already on his playlist for later, but he feels generous tonight and rearranges the sequence, giving her a thumbs up and watching her bounce back to her friends.

He has been on the deck for long and Kihyun still hasn’t send any shots. Still salty about the vodka thing. He’ll have a break soon and go ask for the most complex drink he can think, even if he can’t drink it at the end, off catalog of course. He thinks he actually really needs a shot when he spots a man with short red hair in the crowd. There can be many men with short red head, he doesn’t need to get worked up like this. Or he does, because the man is walking towards him and the closer he gets the more he looks like Minhyuk. Hyungwon refuses to believe it, until they are less than a meter apart and looking at each other, Hyungwon’s hands unmoving on buttons he now doesn’t know what they are there for.

He takes Minhyuk in, from head to toe, a masterpiece. He’s wearing dark jeans, ripped and tight and even if he can’t see, he know his ass looks wonderful from the back. In them, a crimson shirt is tucked, the image complete with black suspenders and eyeliner. He can’t decide if he’s wearing lip gloss or it’s his natural lip color, so pink and kissable. His hair is a mess, just like when he wakes up in the morning, but now artificially made with gel. Overall he looks fucking hot and Hyungwon doesn’t remember his own name. 

Minhyuk smirks and that’s it. Hyungwon messages his boss that he’ll have a break and the moment he receives a positive answer, he takes Minhyuk from the hand, passing through the moving bodies, stops beside the bar to look Kihyun straight in the eyes, taking a vodka shot which happens to be on his reach and drinking it, amused with Kihyun’s horrified expression, his eyes darting between him and Minhyuk. They make it to the toilets, Minhyuk dragging him into a stall and kissing him hungrily.

He doesn’t want to think how many people made out in the confined space before them, so he focuses on touching Minhyuk, as much as he can. He gropes his ass and earns a groan, mouthing the exposed base of his neck.

“Weren’t you supposed to be doing something important tonight”

“Yes, you” Minhyuk slides a hand down his pants and he’s already half hard.

“Does, fuck, does Jooheon know about this?”  
Minhyuk strokes him, kissing at the exposed skin of his stomach and Hyungwon takes off his jacket, hanging it on the door’s hook to be able to move with more ease.

“He does” Minhyuk kneels, undoing Hyungwon’s belt, pants pooling on his ankles.

He feels Minhyuk’s big, rough hand wrap around him, working with small, fast tugs and his mouth sucking and biting his inner thighs. He tries not to curse or moan, they are in a fucking public toilet, but he knows he won’t be able to keep his mouth shut for long. Minhyuk’s tongue licks his underside and their eyes meet. Minhyuk smirks, removing one hand from his hip and opening his own pants, palming at his erection.

“Do you want to fuck my mouth H-One? DO I look good down here, on my knees, leaking for you?”  
Hyungwon’s hips buckle, Minhyuk planting soft kisses on his cock, completely calm, stroking his own member slowly, spreading the precum on it and flexing his stomach muscles, making in twitch into his palm.

“We have less than twenty minutes” Hyungwon gathers the last of his self-control to speak.

“We don’t even need ten” Minhyuk says, taking his cock into his mouth, his teeth softly brushing it and then he hollows his cheeks and Hyungwon loses it.

They work in sync, Hyungwon thrusting in Minhyuk’s mouth, stopping when he feels the other gag, but Minhyuk, who is fucking his palm in time with Hyungwon’s movements, seems to take him deeper every time, saliva running down his chin and a couple of tears ruining his make-up.

Hyungwon comes first, Minhyuk keeping him into his mouth, swallowing and then wiping the corners of his lips with his hands. Hyungwon ignores the over sensibility all over his body and locks his hands under Minhyuk’s armpits, lifting him on the wall and kisses him tasting his own cum.

Minhyuk’s arms find their way around his neck and Hyungwon starts jerking him off with one hand, the other sliding inside his shirt rubbing circles around a nipple. They kiss sloppily, Minhyuk moaning, calling Hyungwon’s name, spilling into his hand and Hyungwon keeps rubbing him until he feels the man going limp into his hands.

They sit on the toilet seat, side by side breathing heavily and fixing their clothes. Hyungwon has two stains on his pants, but he can say he spilled something on him, if asked. They clean the rest the best they can with toilet paper and before Hyungwon exits the cubicle Minhyuk’s holds him by a belt loop, stopping him.

“Play something nice for me tonight Dj.”

His eyes are on Minhyuk for the rest of the night. He watches him dance with strangers, moving his body in ways he wants to be reserved only for him. Grinding on them, rolling his hips to the beat, whispering in some girl’s ear making her blush obvious even from where Hyungwon is situated. Minhyuk never goes far away, he’s giving Hyungwon a fine show in exchange of some good music.

He tries not to get jealous, when a handsome man has Minhyuk all over him, the only thing keeping Hyungwon sane that their lips don’t touch. The hours pass slowly and his pants are tight again but he doesn’t dare step out of his space. Kihyun is watching him, but he can’t afford to care right now.

The moment the last music track ends, the boss closing the main entrance, he rushes to the back room to get his things, informing Kihyun that they are not gonna share the ride home and gets out of the backdoor, the fresh air making him shiver.

Minhyuk is there, like in their first meeting, smoking, but he doesn’t drop it when he sees Hyungwon. Instead he takes a long drag and exhales the smoke to his direction, a hand in his pocket taking out the pack to offer. Hyungwon takes one, declining the lighter and instead leaning to light it from Minhyuk’s. But he’s impatient.

“I’d rather have something else in my mouth”  
Minhyuk grins, walking towards the parking, making sure Hyungwon is following. He opens a beat up, old car, throwing the cigarette away before he sits on the driver’s seat. Hyungwon enters from the other door, wondering what’s next.

Minhyuk drives slowly, windows down, soft music playing from the radio, his hands on the steering wheel, eyes on the road, naughty smile on his lips. Hyungwon can see he is hard too, his pants stretching every time he moves his leg on peal. They don’t talk, until they park in front of a building, Hyungwon almost sure it’s Minhyuk’s, but he wasn’t as sober last time he stepped there.

They take the elevator, Minhyuk’s movements relaxed, while Hyungwon is tense, looking at themselves in the mirror. They both look good, despite the long night, the sweat and the stains, but Minhyuk always looks good anyway.

The moment they step inside the house, before Minhyuk has the chance to reach for the light switch, all hell breaks loose. The light from the road beneath is more than enough for them to notice the shapes of the furniture around the house. They are all over each other in the middle of the living room, Hyungwon walking backwards to the couch, Minhyuk’s hands circling his waist.

“Bedroom, let’s do it properly this time” he commands and his raspy voice is music to Hyungwon’s ears.

The stumble inside the bedroom, a double bed waiting for them to fall tangled on it. For once, they take their time with each other, kissing with their clothes still on, Hyungwon’s body between Minhyuk’s legs, clinging on his waist. It’s more like high school dry humping, moving together like this, giggling and kissing without tongues involved, sweet and chaste.

Hyungwon starts unbuttoning Minhyuk’s buttons, one by one, kissing every new exposed part of his skin until the shirt is open and sits on the bed to help him take it off and throw it somewhere in the room. Then he takes off Hyungwon’s shirt, ordering him to lift his arms to make it easier and they fall again on the mattress to make out some more, the friction on their clothed groins still bearable.

“Did you get hard watching me dance with other people, do you like that Hyungwon?”  
Hyungwon bites his neck, suddenly wanting to mark Minhyuk’s every patch of clear smooth skin. “Don’t worry” he continues, “you are the only one I want to be fucking me” he stops, taking Hyungwon’s head in his hands, caressing his hair and cheeks “but make love to me tonight”.

Hyungwon looks at him, blushing and so beautiful underneath him and wants to keep kissing him, with the sweet warmth between their bodies, until morning comes and then some more. He buries his head in Minhyuk’s neck and feels his hands caressing his nape. They stay like this for a while until Minhyuk nips on his earlobe, whispering words of praise, of how much he wants Hyungwon to have him and for how long he was waiting for this night.

They kick off their pants and Hyungwon stops to make fun of Minhyuk for his socks, because who even wears socks with kitties and goes to the club? Minhyuk doesn’t allow Hyungwon to strip him of these and they also both have underwear on, not for long. Hyungwon finds the lube on the floor near the bed and pops it open.

“Condoms?”

“Are you doing this anyone else?”

“No”

“We don’t need them, I trust you”

“Oh”

Hyungwon manhandles Minhyuk, lifting his legs and placing them on his shoulders, coating Minhyuk’s entrance with lube and pouring some on his fingers. He opens him up slowly, caressing his body until Minhyuk closes his eyes letting out small sounds, between deep breaths and moans. Four fingers and knuckles deep, Hyungwon decides it’s enough and Minhyuk’s needy whimper when he removes his hand makes him go up and kiss him, asking him if he’s okay and Minhyuk looks about to cry.

They do it slow and quietly. Hyungwon bottoming out again and again, Minhyuk running his hands up to his shoulder blades and then down to his lower back, hugging him, pulling him close and down, to blow a strand out of his eyes and peck his lips. They go for long like this, listening to the never sleeping city beneath them, the occasional cars and people, music from a nearby bar, the elevator.

Minhyuk smiles, telling Hyungwon to stay inside him and starts shabbily brushing his member, coming first and Hyungwon not long after, with a final deep thrust and a pleased groan. Minhyuk’s high leaves him trembling, Hyungwon embracing him noticing how vulnerable he looks like this.

He misses the warmth of Minhyuk’s body, as the older man gets up and goes to the bathroom, promising to clean up quickly and soon he is again on the bed, some wet wipes with him to clean most of the mess, before he is again in Hyungwon’s arms, asking him not to go, but Hyungwon didn’t wanted to in the first place.

Minhyuk pecks him on the cheek and then on the lips, curling as close to Hyungwon as he can, the latter feeling his fast heartbeat, until it evens out with his and Minhyuk’s breaths becomes tiny huffs on his neck. He falls asleep away from his son, but once again it feels like home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers!  
> We're close to the ending of the story, two chapters left, the last being more of an epilogue and I'm thankful for all the love this story is receiving <3
> 
> Also, this is one of my favorite chapters and I would love to hear your opinion on it and the story in general~
> 
> A friend of mine (part of my beta duo, shout out to them :D) suggested I make a bonus with only wonkyun, so I might as well do it after I finish this story. If you have other/more suggestions/ideas I'll be more than happy to read them.  
> You can find me at Tumblr under the same username too. ~(^ω^)/


	6. Chapter 6

Hyungwon unlocks his apartment’s door at around eleven in the morning, with Minhyuk in tow. Jooheon and Siwoo are laying on the couch, sharing a bowl of chocolate biscuits and watching Shrek. Minhyuk and Hyungwon giggle in sync, Siwoo picking up the sound, stepping on Jooheon and running up to his dad.

“Dad, dad, dad, you are late today, but you brought Minhyung!”  
Hyungwon messes his hair and watches him ask Minhyuk for a hug. Jooheon is getting over the pain from being stepped on by Siwoo’s tiny legs, still seated.

“Why are you so late daddy? Did you go to the shops?”  
Siwoo points at his shirt, Minhyuk’s shirt. Hyungwon smiles, Siwoo can recognize most of his clothes but it’s still amusing that he noticed.

“After work last night I took Minhyuk hyung and we went for some shopping, yes little one.”  
Jooheon is not having any of this, fighting back his grin. Minhyuk, with Siwoo still on him joins Jooheon on the couch, sitting on his lap and asking about their day.

Hyungwon leaves a bag with the previous night’s clothes in his room and an other one with donuts on the kitchen counter and goes to the bathroom. He feels so happy he might combust any moment. When he woke up, Minhyuk was still softly snoring beside him, Hyungwon’s arm thrown around his waist and the second dead under his head, but he didn’t care, he wanted to stay like this forever, bathed in the first sun rays of the day.

Minhyuk opened his eyes, muttering something and pulling Hyungwon flat on his body, only to steal a couple more minutes of sleep. Hyungwon decided he looks the most beautiful like this, relaxed, tousled hair, faint stubble and the prettiest smile. They end up kissing lazily, Minhyuk somehow climbing on top of him, Hyungwon tickling his sides until they are trying to kick each other out of the bed laughing.

They make breakfast together in their underwear, burning the pancakes but the coffee still drinkable. Minhyuk has an infinite supply of frozen pizzas in his fridge, revealing them to further support the statement that he can’t really cook.

Hyungwon for the first time has the chance to properly look around the house. The living room and kitchen are cosy, with a small television and various videogame consoles, a desk pushed to the wall with a computer surrounded by many heavy books and big windows allowing lots of light and warmth. In the bedroom the double bed takes most of the space and there are of course closets. There is also the bathroom and a small balcony with some plants Minhyuk tries his best to keep alive.

They shower together and Hyungwon takes some of Minhyuk’s clothes, the soft worn fabrics smelling like vanilla and Minhyuk and he just keeps the shirt on his head inhaling it for a while. When they are both dressed, they get out of the house and take the subway to Hyungwon’s place.

Minhyuk seems to like being towered by Hyungwon, looking up to him at the wagon and holding his arm instead of the bars designed for the passengers. He makes a few suggestions for the day and Hyungwon is sure that Siwoo is gonna get thrilled. Before they go home, they pass from their now favourite donut place and Minhyuk’s insists on taking strawberry flavoured this time.

Hyungwon exits the bathroom just in time to listen to Minhyuk asking if they want to go to the amusement park. Jooheon screams in joy and Siwoo, who’s been there only one time before, long ago and doesn’t understand much starts screaming too, in a very positive way. Hyungwon and Minhyuk make eye contact for a brief second nodding to each other.

They all pile up in Hyungwon’s car, both Minhyuk and Jooheon at the back, with Siwoo between them in his special seat. The park is a good hour away and Hyungwon opens the radio to a catchy station and they sing all together. Siwoo’s little head is full of questions, multiplying every time his eyes catch something interesting on the road, which could be a funny advertisement or a dog sticking his head from a nearby car’s window.

Jooheon and Minhyuk answer the best they can, mainly bullshitting the kid, because there is no easy answer to how grass can grow on the pavement, but Siwoo is content with all the attention he receives so it doesn’t matter if he believes the grass mage is planting it every night.

They park the car and everyone is hyper excited, Siwoo on Minhyuk’s back making a list of the rides he wants to get on and an other one with which seem scary and they do not realize or care for the glances they get from strangers, it is quite unusual for three young adult men to go around with a toddler after all. Hyungwon pays for all their tickets and they sit on a bench to discuss where they are gonna go first. Jooheon is scared of most rides and suggests he takes Siwoo to the children friendly part of the park and let the other two try whatever they want until it’s time for lunch and they gather all together to eat.

Siwoo seems pleased with this, tugging at Jooheon’s hand eager to go to trampolines first. Hyungwon keeps his eyes on them until they are lost in the crowd.

“Roller Coaster first big boy?” Minhyuk asks and Hyungwon doesn’t know where the nickname came from and neither will ask about it. He nods and Minhyuk intertwines their fingers.

“Not to lose you” he clarifies kissing his knuckles.

They try some of the rides, Minhyuk’s voice so high pitched that it’s barely hearable by the human ears when the tower they are on suddenly starts drops down and then up again.  It’s close to the time they had agreed to meet for lunch, when Hoseok calls, saying they are at some gym equipment exhibition with Hyunwoo and Changkyun in town and he’s dead bored.

Hyungwon covers the phone’s microphone and asks Minhyuk, who nods happily to the idea even if he probably doesn’t know the other three and so, Hyungwon proposes they all come to the park to eat lunch together and stay until late. They promise to get there as soon as they can and Minhyuk suggests they walk around while waiting because his stomach is kind of upset, breakfast aggressively wanting to go out.

They spend quality time together, making fun of people on other rides, who scream and shout and rush to the toilets. Hyungwon receives a message from Hoseok and answers with the place they’re gonna meet, with Jooheon and Siwoo too.

They arrive last, Hyunwoo and Hoseok already all over Siwoo.

“I would appreciate it if you stopped throwing my son up to the air”  
Hyunwoo stops throwing and catching a blissful Siwoo and lets him use  him as tree, climbing to his back and shoulders, triumphantly shouting that “Uncle Woo is the best!”

Hoseok gets close to them, greeting Minhyuk and calling Changkyun, who is awkwardly standing there.

“Wait, you know each other?”

“Hoseok is my yoga instructor! Such a nice coincidence you are friends too” the answer comes and Hyungwon hopes Minhyuk has a different yoga dressing policy than Hoseok’s, he definitely needs to find out more about it later.  
  
“This is my boyfriend, Changkyun” Hoseok announces and Changkyun shakes hands with Minhyuk who offers his name. Hyungwon eyes him suspiciously, letting them talk and dragging Hoseok behind the nearby bushes.

“You didn’t tell me anything about having a boyfriend you bastard”  
Hoseok blushes deeply and looks so lovestruck it’s nauseating.

“After I left your house we went for coffee and talked and I charmed him enough for things to go the right way and…”

“Okay, understood, congratulations on getting an actual relationship after twelve centuries by the way.”

They sit all together at a fast food kiosk for lunch taking up two tables, deciding to order everything on the catalog to try it, it’s quite messy. Siwoo is jumping from lap to lap and is occasionally on the table, at first avoiding Changkyun, because he states he seems and sounds scary, until the latter lets him play a game on his phone and Hoseok reassures Siwoo that Changkyun is a very, very good guy friend of his. If uncle Ho trusts him, so does Siwoo.

They don’t move for long after they finish eating, chatting and playing Uno with cards Hyungwon keeps in the car for road trips. They let Siwoo win more than once, nobody pointing that everyone is seeing his cards. They order so many soft drinks that at the end the kiosk owner gives them two cola bottles for free.

It’s early afternoon when Siwoo is found sleeping on Minhyuk’s lap, exhausted. Hyungwon admits it’s time to go back home but Hyunwoo says he’s tired and going back anyway and wouldn’t mind taking Siwoo and Jooheon, who’s on the verge of passing out, relaxed from the food and sun hitting him, with him and keeping Siwoo for the night. Hyungwon can collect him easily the next morning, they live pretty close and he agrees, after waking up Siwoo and asking if he’s okay with it.

Hyunwoo takes his cousin and Siwoo, letting them lay at the back of his spacious car and they leave after he promises not to throw the kid to the air, a promise Siwoo’s cute grabby hands and toothy smile can break in seconds.

The four of them are left at the park’s entrance, looking at each other, maybe slightly uneasy because it feels much like a double date. Changkyun breaks the ice, asking if they can go for shooting and he, with Hyungwon are very good at it. The younger wins a small plushy and choses a bunny one, giving it to Hoseok who hugs him and refuses to let go, making Changkyun walk with the elder practically hanging from his waist.

Next they try the bumper cars, giving the wheel to Hoseok a major mistake because he’s scared of crashing with other cars and tries to drive carefully in the limited space available, crying out every time an other car hits theirs. Changkyun seems to be enjoying it too much, doing some eye talking with Minhyuk who’s driving the other car at full speed, straight towards Hoseok’s.

The haunted house is also fun, Minhyuk and Hoseok clinging on each other, screaming on top of their lungs and out of voice until they exit the place, while Hyungwon and Changkyun are almost uninterested and unamused at the jump scares and actors chasing them with fake chainsaws.

It has gotten late, the sun setting as they ride the roller coaster one more time, not much energy left in them to scream. Minhyuk and Hoseok, the two most talkative of the group always find something entertaining to comment on, Hyungwon and Changkyun exchanging knowing looks behind them. They agree to pick one more ride and head back home, Minhyuk and Changkyun have lessons early the next day and they’ve already been out for long.

Hoseok drags Changkyun to the carousel, insisting they sit on the same horse and Hyungwon is left with Minhyuk, who’s uncharacteristically looking at his feet, kicking pebbles and messing with his fingers.

“Minhyuk? You can pick, I like everything.”

“Let’s…do you wanna, maybe…”

“Yes?” Hyungwon pats his shoulder.

“Let’s go to the Ferris wheel” Minhyuk almost whispers, his cheeks a red as bright as his hair.

Hyungwon likes where this is going, as they take seats, alone in a cab designed for four people. The ride goes up slowly, stopping every few seconds and they have the chance to admire the view. Minhyuk leans on Hyungwon’s shoulder, his hand playing with the short trimmed hair of his nape. Hyungwon shivers and hugs the man close, having the urge to kiss him. And he does, just a peck, enough to leave Minhyuk starry eyed.

They don’t talk on the way up, the lights of the city flickering beneath them, the carousel a faint swirl of colours, everything else far away. For those short moments they can have each other and Hyungwon is determined to make them more, make him and Minhyuk something more.

“Minhyuk?”

Their eyes meet, Minhyuk’s gaze soft, sweet, full of something Hyungwon hopes he’s deciphering correctly as love. He takes a deep breath, gathering all the courage in the world.

“I would gladly be your boyfriend Hyungwon” Minhyuk says just like that, closing his eyes, his nose poking Hyungwon’s neck and the wheel is going down again.

Their fingers intertwined, bright but shy smiles, with small steps they exit the ride and head to the parking, to wait for the other two. Hyungwon rests on his car, Minhyuk standing in front of him, taking both his hands and kissing each, slowly stepping into Hyungwon’s space more and more.

“Gross” Hoseok’s voice comes from the other side of the car, ruining their moment, but it’s okay.

“At least he didn’t use the I hope your into yoga, cause you’re going to get a good stretch tonight pick up phrase” Changkyun deadpans and then turns to Hyungwon “I also hope he doesn’t have a hyung kink” and smiles entering the car, leaving Hoseok there, looking like he just pissed his pants, probably seriously thinking about walking the way home.

“Interesting” Hyungwon says, starting up the machine.

At first they drop off Hoseok and Changkyun at the train station, their homes are not far away but they would want to spend some more time together, leaving Hyungwon with Minhyuk, listening to the radio, windows rolled down to let them enjoy the cool breeze.

Hyungwon stops in front of Minhyuk’s house, not sure what to say or do, but once again, Minhyuk is the first to talk.

“This was a wonderful day, thank you Hyungwon”

“A wonderful day” he repeats

“Let’s have lots of them” Hyungwon nods and they meet halfway, for a brief kiss like the ones Minhyuk seems to like more recently.

“See you soon?” Minhyuk asks, voice full of expectations.

“Sooner than Friday?”

“If you’d want to.”

“I’d love to”

“I love you”

Hyungwon stays there, with the silly wide grin on his face, waiting for Minhyuk to get inside.


	7. Epilogue

“Chae Hyungwon come here this instant” Kihyun’s voice echoes around the empty vast space of the club and Hyungwon doesn’t even look up from his deck, on his knees untangling some wires because he wants to move the speakers and their bartender doesn’t even try to help, not that he could move anything with that small body of his.

“What?” He shouts back, startling their boss who’s passing, checking on them.

“Come help me move the bottles”

“Come help me move the speakers first you asshole!”

They end up helping each other, Kihyun making him a flashy green cocktail instead of saying a “thank you” and they sit on the stools chatting until it’s time to open.

It’s a Saturday night, the first weekend after the final week of most college students and they are pretty busy. Kihyun is somehow still functioning, filling dozens of shot glasses and making five other different drinks at the same time, while Hyungwon changes his playlist every other minute because a cute girl or guy comes and asks him to play a song and he is in a very good mood that night.

He waits until everybody in the club is too busy grinding on each other and downing vodka to play his Barbie Girl remix and as suspected, very few notice, those who do through, actually seem to enjoy it. He is more than happy with himself and his updated summer playlist, dropping the bass when he spots Kihyun waving at him from the bar.

He gets there, Kihyun pushing a couple shots towards him, winking. Hyungwon drinks them and asks jokingly if they are on the house.

“Your boyfriend called and told me he’s paying for them next time he comes” Kihyun shouts, half climbing on the counter.

“He also asked how are you and to be home soon”

Minhyuk had formed the habit of calling Kihyun instead of Hyungwon after he started suspecting that the bartender could keep a good eye on Hyungwon, not letting him drink much and making sure he was safely back home. They had gone out for dinner, too, Hyungwon with Minhyuk and Kihyun and the two liked each other’s company, having similar interests on art and able to talk for hours. Hyungwon didn’t complain at all, eating their food before it got cold and forgotten.

The party is going strong, until four in the morning when they close the large doors, Kihyun calling taxis for some of these last patrons and they gather in the office to do a little celebration, the boss saying they might expand the club and even make a karaoke room if work keeps going so well. They toast with juice, out of alcohol for the first time.

He waits for Kihyun to get dressed, probably their only employee who actually uses their changing rooms for keeping and changing clothes, taking the chance to wipe off his make-up and inspect his clothes in decent lightening. A boy spilled his drink on him again, but the washing machine can deal with that, later.

“Hey” Kihyun, in a simple shirt and shorts hands him a plastic container.

“What’s this?” Hyungwon asks, resisting the urge to open it.

“I made cookies, for Siwoo, don’t you dare eat more than one”

Hyungwon places the container carefully into his backpack, smiling. At this rate of random treats for Siwoo, Kihyun is soon to be promoted to Uncle Ki.

They share a taxi home with Kihyun, talking about organizing a special night just for them and their coworkers, being the first to try their karaoke and having a full buffet with snacks and cocktails and they laugh the whole way, even more when Hyungwon admits he wouldn’t easily drink something prepared by a bartender who’s not Kihyun, singing some popular song way off key, even if they both have more than good voices, the driver on the verge of kicking them out.

He reaches home with the sun just poking out of the horizon, tries to be quiet, taking his shoes off after entering and getting undressed on his way to the bedroom, getting under the covers shifting the bed as little as he can, but of course he never succeeds. The covers are coming to life, a mess of brown hair appearing, hands poking and pulling Hyungwon down.

“Wonnie?” Minhyuk shifts, rolling in the covers like an oversized burrito.

“Yeah, I’m home” Hyungwon whispers, pressing a wet kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek.

“It’s morning”

“Around six dear” Hyungwon tries in vain to get some of the covers, pressing his cold feet on Minhyuk’s sides, making him wiggle and give up Hyungwon’s share.

Minhyuk somehow ends up awake and mostly functioning, straddling Hyungwon’s hips, kissing him slowly, his fingers framing Hyungwon’s head, caressing his hair and occasionally tugging. A few innocent kisses lead to open mouthed ones, down Hyungwon’s neck and collarbones, Minhyuk too pleased sensing him shiver and breath heavily under his touch.

Hyungwon feels hot breaths on his stomach, lips brushing the sensitive skin just above the waistband of his underwear and lifts his hips, Minhyuk’s soft, big hands tugging his boxers down, so slowly he feels like he’s burning. Hyungwon thinking of all the lewd ways he can make that sly smirk disappear off Minhyuk’s face.

“Daddy” and the door is wide open, Minhyuk off him and under all the covers, Hyungwon just staring at the brightness coming from the living room and his son jumping on the bed, landing on him in the most painful way.

He catches Siwoo anyway, letting him rest flat on his chest, his growing arms and legs hugging Hyungwon’s body.

“Why so early Siwoo?”

“I wanted to peepee but I heard you and Minhyung and it’s Sunday!” Siwoo says full of joy, because Sundays are family days and they all do things together or laze around the house playing video and board games, cooking, watching movies and drawing. Lately the weather is good enough for them to broaden their activities and they have fun things prepared for this particular Sunday.

“Minhyung”

“Yes sweetheart?”

“Daddy like it when you kiss him”

Minhyuk blushes so hard, it’s adorable, Hyungwon in no better condition, because they try to be discreet when Siwoo is around, but they aren’t hiding from him, he generally knows what’s going on.

“I think he likes it too” Minhyuk offers with a warm smile.

“I like it when daddy’s happy, I am happy too, so kiss him more” Siwoo says, placing a soft kiss on Hyungwon’s cheek and Minhyuk does the same.

They stay on the bed, Siwoo in the middle, with his never ending list of questions, Minhyuk playing with his hair and Hyungwon looking at both of them, realizing once again how lucky he is. Lucky for his wonderful son, almost six now, good tempered and kind, never causing trouble, bringing so much happiness to his life.

 Lucky too for Minhyuk, his soon to be husband, the ring usually hidden deep in one of Siwoo’s toy boxes, their little secret. It been close to two years since they first met and a bit more than six months living together. They have their up and downs, but they manage, balancing Hyungwon’s and Minhyuk’s jobs, the latter working part time at a nearby restaurant as a waiter, the same one Hoseok proposed to Changkyun a few weeks ago. He and Siwoo met Minhyuk’s parents too, the supporting family and sweet grandparents they both wanted and needed.

Siwoo is the first to get out of bed, starting breakfast, climbing on his bright red plastic stool in the kitchen and taking the milk out of the fridge. Minhyuk is the second to go, helping Siwoo and making coffee for Hyungwon, exactly the way he enjoys it. They watch cartoons sitting on the floor, Siwoo asking if they can get a bunny for the fifth time this week and they avoid him, it’s already planned for his birthday.

It’s time to get ready, the weather ideal with only a few white fluffy clouds floating around the baby blue sky. Siwoo is the one to call Hoseok and then Hyunwoo, he’s all grown up now and can correctly push all the buttons and also knows his dad’s phone unlocking code.

An hour later they are all together at the park, Hyunwoo picking up Siwoo and throwing him up on the air, Hyungwon knowing it’s pointless to try and stop him, looking over at Hoseok and Changkyun, walking towards them holding bags with refreshments and sandwiches.

They get into the 5x5 football field, reserved for them by Hyunwoo, who knows the manager of the park’s athletic facilities and start warming up. Siwoo wants to play in the same team with Changkyun, because he’s his favourite cool hyung and Minhyung, because as Siwoo claims he can distract hid dad enough to make their team win. Jooheon joins them later too, Siwoo deciding he’s gonna be their goal keeper now, instead of Minhyuk.

Soon, Siwoo is tired and out of the field, napping after having his lunch, letting the others go all out on each other, and there are causalities, like a bloody scratch on Hyunwoo’s arm, which he doesn’t even feel and Hoseok’s private regions, which he definitely feels after a shot by Hyungwon, straight to his groin. He screams so loudly he makes Siwoo wake up and make them be nicer to uncle Ho.

Later in the evening, the walk all together, Siwoo on Hyungwon’s back and Changkyun on Hoseok’s, saying the older made him, but by now the others know better. Hyunwoo brings them ice creams and Jooheon is playing around with Minhyuk until they both end up in a lake, scaring off the koi fish and water turtles. Hyungwon is more than blessed with his silly big family.

Kihyun appears out of nowhere at some point, a strong possibility of being messaged by Hyunwoo. They met at the bar and started talking ever since. He has brought them more food, homemade special treats for everyone, including ramen and cake.

“Uncle Ki!” There it is Hyungwon smiles to himself, the promotion, from “Dad’s short friend”.

“Yes Siwoo?” Kihyun leans, being almost eye to eye with Siwoo, with little effort.

“Can you ask dad to go to the lights?”

“The lights?” Kihyun asks and lifts his head.  
Indeed, there are lights, lots of them and people, music and street vendors.

“It’s a fair” Hyunwoo’s voice comes from somewhere at the back.

“Can we share cotton candy, please?” Jooheon’s dimples make him irresistible, all agreeing to his idea, heading to the entrance.

“Hey Hyungwon” Minhyuk slips besides him, walking slowly.

“Yes babe?” He answers, looking around, spotting his son safely between Hoseok and Changkyun, promising to get him the biggest teddy.

“Let's go to the Ferris wheel, it’s small, but adorable, don’t you think?” the man nuzzles his head in Hyungwon’s neck.

“It is” Hyungwon takes Minhyuk’s hand in his, the other playing with the ring in his pocket.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my wonderful betas and everyone who kudo-ed and commented following this story! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback always welcome!


End file.
